Declaración
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: No es fácil decir en voz alta nuestros sentimientos pero de no hacerlo como podríamos intentarlo "él no es una mala persona"
1. Chapter 1

Declaración

-¿A dónde la vas a llevar?- no era indiscreta escuchando las conversaciones ajenas, es solo que Naruto hablaba muy alto –vamos, dime, prometo no decírselo- abrí la puerta –solo quiero saber a donde llevarás a mi amiga, picarón- ¿tal ves podría ser que Sasuke por fin le daría una oportunidad a Sakura? si era así era una buena noticia, después de tanto tiempo los sentimientos de Sakura al fin eran tomados en serio.

-Buenos días Naruto, Sasuke- hice una reverencia ante ellos.

-Buenos días Hi-na-ta- contesto Naruto mientras que Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la escuela, no éramos muy amigos pero al ser vecinos era fácil coincidir al salir rumbo a la escuela, así que caminábamos juntos cuando eso pasaba, básicamente en el camino Naruto era el que hablaba, al principio me parecía extraño que alguien tan alegre conviviera tanto tiempo con Sasuke pero aunque me costaba entender su relación por sus personalidades tan distintas era bueno saber que Sasuke no estaba solo. Sasuke había sido mi vecino desde siempre y se que él simplemente tiene una personalidad difícil, es orgulloso, serio y su fría voz me da escalofríos, nunca le he visto sonreír pero no es una mala persona aunque agradecía en silencio que Naruto se mudara a inicio de la secundaria al vecindario, porque ciertamente las mañanas rumbo a la escuela dejaban de estar en silencio y además él era muy divertido.

A unas cuadras de llegar a la escuela comenzaba a verse el transito de alumnos de nuestra escuela y fue en ese momento que Naruto se despego de nosotros para darle alcance a algún amigo suyo que iba más delante de nosotros.

-Hyuga- la voz seria de Sasuke me paso como rayo erizando mi piel, voltee a verle y él desvió su mirada de la mía – se desamarro tu zapato.

Mire asía abajo pero ambas agujetas estaban amarradas para cuando levante mi mirada Sasuke ya se había adelantado.

El día había pasado demasiado lento, a mi parecer, por suerte mañana era día libre, mi plan era simple, quedarme en casa y ver películas, sacaba de mi locker las cosas que ocuparía para los deberes de la próxima semana.

-Solo hazlo, vamos- sonreí al escuchar inconfundible voz de Naruto, siempre dándole ánimos a las personas, a mi me gustaría tener ese don pero supongo no a todos nos toca.

-Hyuga- esa voz fría me dio un escalofrió por la espalda y solo voltee para toparme con esos ojos opuestos a los míos –pasare por ti mañana a medio día, más te vale estar lista para entonces- en ese instante llego Sakura a su lado para caminar a la salida con él y a continuación Naruto paso rápidamente junto a mi guiñándome el ojo.

¿Para qué pasaría por mí? No hay ningún trabajo que debamos hacer en equipo, ambos hace tiempo que dejamos de acompañar a nuestras madres cuando se reúnen en alguna de nuestras casas, tampoco había ningún evento por parte de nuestros padres, simplemente no había razón para vernos; al ser amigas nuestras madres era común que intentaran que jugáramos juntos de pequeños pero supongo que Sasuke y yo somos muy diferentes, cuando era niña solía darme miedo estar con él sin embargo con el tiempo entendí que él solo no es una persona accesible para los demás y en ves de intentar tener algún tipo de relación con él me limitaba a actuar de forma educada y por momentos, solo por contados momentos llegamos a jugar como los pequeños niños que fuimos.

No podía dormir, comenzaba a creer que lo que paso al final de clases solo fue una invención de mi imaginación, Sasuke no era de las personas que se citaba con otras sin razón alguna.

Faltaban diez minutos para las doce y estaba a la expectativa de saber la razón por la que Sasuke me vendría a buscar, pase los siguiente minutos caminando alrededor de la sala estaba inquieta y el reloj no avanzaba con rapidez, Hanabi había bromeado con que me arregle porque iría a ver a mi novio y durante mi espera mi madre me veía con ojos llenos de ilusión como si de verdad yo pudiera llamar la atención de alguien, era una situación bastante incómoda. El timbre sonó y casi de inmediato abrí la puerta, el rostro de Sasuke lucia sorprendido, nunca le había visto esa expresión.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke?- él solo desvió la mirada y se aclaro la garganta.

-Vamos- dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, cerré la puerta en cuanto salí y trote unos pasos para darle alcance.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta la parada del bus y esperamos por unos minutos hasta que llego, Sasuke me tomo de la mano ayudándome a subir y luego espero a que acomodara la falda de mi vestido en el asiento para después él sentarse junto a mi, siempre ha sido un caballero, durante los años de secundaria siempre bailaba una canción conmigo en las fiestas donde nuestras familias eran anfitrionas, ya fuera por petición de su madre o de la mía él accedía a bailar solo una canción durante la velada con tal de que le dejaran tranquilo el resto de la noche.

-Deja de hacer eso- le mire interrogante –ese ruido- inconscientemente había estado jugando con el broche de mi bolsa, abriéndolo y cerrándolo.

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja, quería preguntarle a donde íbamos o porque ha ido por mi pero después de lo del broche no quería molestarlo.

Durante el camino al destino misterioso estuvimos en silencio, no sabia que esperar o pensar de esta extraña salida, miraba a Sasuke de soslayo cada tanto y si no lo conociera diría que luce nervioso, perdido como si no supiera lo que hace. De repente se levanto, me ofreció su mano y yo la tome, nos movimos de nuestros lugares a la puerta del bus y bajamos en la parada; reconocía este lugar.

-Pensé que te gustaría venir aquí otra ves- su voz había sido suave, con un tono cálido.

-Gracias- dije para luego sonreírle, él comenzó a caminar de inmediato, sin duda algo le ocurría pero si no me contaba yo no escudriñaría para presionarlo a decirme, comenzaba a creer que esta salida solo era para despejar lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza.

Entramos al parque de diversiones y los recuerdos venían a mi, yo podía presumir sobre mi infancia, cada que mi primo Neji venia de visita veníamos al parque de diversiones, él y mi padre competían en los juegos de tiro y a mi me pedía subir con él a los juegos para grandes, yo me negaba casi siempre mientras que Hanabi pasaba mucho tiempo llorando porque era muy pequeña para la mayoría de los juegos, de eso hace 4 años cuando Neji nos dejo, era agradable volver a estar en ese lugar.

-¿A cuál quieres subir?- tenía un par de juegos en la mente pero simplemente no cría que a Sasuke le gustara la idea de subir a las tazas conmigo.

-Escoge tú primero.

Me volvió a tomar de la mano, hoy era un día libre en las escuelas así que había gente por todas partes, caminamos a un gran juego de rieles, no estaba segura de querer subirme, pero yo le dije que él escogiera, suspire.

-Si no quieres subir…

-Esta bien, subamos- dije con una sonrisa sincera, subir con él era lo justo.

Hicimos fila por un rato hasta que llego nuestro turno, Sasuke subió primero al carro para ayudarme a subir después la baranda de seguridad bajo hasta estar muy cerca de mis piernas, cuando la fila de carros comenzó a avanzar y a subir me sujete con fuerza de la baranda la mano de Sasuke se sujeto de la mía lo mire y su semblante tranquilo me dio algo de confianza que perdí cuando el jalón de caer por los rieles llego haciéndome sacar en un grito todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones, sentí mariposas en el estomago y en ningún momento de aquel juego sentí la oportunidad de tomar aire. Cuando el juego termino el encargado me ayudo a bajar del carro di unos pasos y sentí que mis piernas no me sostendrían por más tiempo. Sasuke me sostuvo de la cintura y me acerco a él para que no cayera, caminamos así por un rato hasta que encontramos una banca desocupada no muy lejos del juego.

-Quédate aquí, te traeré agua.

Me senté y respire profundo varias veces esos juegos grandes no eran para mi, ya estaba más tranquila pero Sasuke no regresaba, comenzaba a preocuparme por él pero la razón me dijo que debía haber mucha gente en donde las bebidas.

-Hola guapa- un chico de ojos morados y cabello blanco se sentó junto a mi -¿te perdiste o acaso vienes sola?- paso un brazo por mis hombros, esto era incomodo y desagradable.

Cuando iba a pedirle que me dejara en paz unas manos lo tomaron de la playera y lo obligaron a levantarse, seguí con la mirada la dirección del chico y me sorprendí al ver que Sasuke era el que lo tomaba de la playera.

-Largo- su voz me hizo temblar en mi sitio, cuando hablaba así me asustaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaración

-Hola guapa- un chico de ojos morados y cabello blanco se sentó junto a mi -¿te perdiste o acaso vienes sola?- paso un brazo por mis hombros, esto era incomodo y desagradable.

Cuando iba a pedirle que me dejara en paz unas manos lo tomaron de la playera y lo obligaron a levantarse, seguí con la mirada la dirección del chico y me sorprendí al ver que Sasuke era el que lo tomaba de la playera.

-Largo- su voz me hizo temblar en mi sitio, cuando hablaba así me asustaba.

-Tranquilo- el chico levanto amabas manos en señal de rendición – ya me voy- Sasuke lo soltó y chico se alejo.

Sasuke me miro, estaba molesto, me extendió la botella de agua y solo la tome.

-Lo siento- solté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-No es tu culpa- su voz modero su tono pero se escuchaba molesto.

Algo resignada por el ambiente quise abrir la botella pero no podía.

-Sasuke…

-Ya te dije que no es tu culpa.

-Es que no puedo abrirlo- suspiro cansado, tomo la botella y la abrió.

-Gracias.

Que me dejara molestar, le molestaba, en la primaria los niños solían burlarse de mí por el color de mis ojos, en más de una ocasión Sasuke se enfrentó a ellos y con el tiempo dejaron de molestarme, quise agradecerle por eso muchas veces pero cada que lo llamaba el solo se enojaba y se iba hasta que un día lo hice enfadar y me dijo que no le gustaba que le llamara Uchiha-san que él era Sasuke así que comencé a llamarle por su nombre.

-Te toca escoger- su rostro lucia más tranquilo.

-Juegos de tiro- dije.

-Eres pésima para esto- había fallado cinco tiros de cinco, ciertamente yo no tenia puntería.

\- Supongo que no tengo la habilidad para este juego- Sasuke suspiro.

-No se trata de habilidad, si no de técnica- pago por un juego mas y se puso detrás de mi –esta mano acércala más a tu cuerpo y déjala firme- dijo moviendo mi mano izquierda que cargaba el peso del arma de plástico – despega el codo de tu cuerpo, si no tu tiro se va a ladear – levanto mi codo derecho – ahora tira- susurro en mi oído, jalé el gatillo y derribe el pequeño muñeco de la estantería del puesto, reí un poco –hazlo de nuevo- Sasuke me soltó la mano y el codo dando un par de pasos lejos de mi, tome la posición que él me dijo y mis siguientes 4 tiros dieron en el blanco.

-Ahora podría dispararte- dije en broma apuntando asía él.

-Quiero verte intentarlo- esa mueca en su rostro era nueva, era una sonrisa ladina, lucia apuesto cuando sonreía así.

Me ruborice al verlo de esa forma, baje el arma y la entregue al encargado del juego, me disponía a ir a otro juego, era el turno de Sasuke escoger.

-Hyuga- hablo mi acompañante –olvidas tu premio- me arrojo un pequeño peluche que se me resbalaba de las manos hasta que pude atraparlo sin que se callera al piso –buen trabajo.

Caminamos rumbo al siguiente juego cuando miraba mejor al premio que gane, era un pequeño pato amarillo de pico naranja lo simpático del peluche eran sus grandes ojos negros suplicantes que lo hacían lucir tierno, me pregunto si Sasuke es capaz de hacer una expresión como esa.

Empezaba a oscurecer así que fuimos a nuestro último juego, la rueda de la fortuna, me sorprendió un poco que Sasuke halla escogido este juego, pero supongo que ya no quería verme mareada por los otros juegos, me ayudo a subir a la canastilla, no era una rueda muy grande así que solo era la canastilla con asientos para dos y la baranda de seguridad, la vuelta duraba apenas unos minutos, pero estaba bien, fue un día agradable, divertido, tenía mucho tiempo sin despejarme así de la rutina diaria y aún más tiempo sin venir a un parque de diversiones pero seguía sin saber porque me pidió venir con él, si hubiera venido con Naruto tal vez se divertido más pudo haberse subido a los juegos más grandes.

-¿Te divertiste?- su pregunta llamo mi atención.

-Si, fue divertido, gracias- tome aire no quería tomar valor por si su respuesta era un "no es tu asunto" -¿por qué me pediste venir contigo?- pero él no contesto.

La canastilla se zarandeo un poco cuando dejamos de subir, me sentí algo nerviosa al no saber que pasaba ¿por qué se detuvo el juego? Sasuke con dos dedos movió mi barbilla para ladear mi rostro asía él y poso sus labios sobre los míos yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida por ese tacto, nos quedamos así unos segundos, ese rose nos hizo vernos a los ojos en una distancia muy corta, su mirada no era la habitual lucia más serena; el movimiento regreso a la canastilla asustándome di un pequeño brinco que me separo de sus labios, Sasuke aparto la mirada de mi y luego giro su rostro hasta ver en sentido contrario a donde yo me encontraba, por mi parte me cohibí en mi lugar. La oscuridad daba paso a que el entorno se iluminara con brillantes luces de colores que provenían de los puestos, habría sido una vista bastante hermosa si la admirara sin preguntas en mi cabeza. El tiempo termino cuando la rueda dio la vuelta y llegamos hasta abajo, el ambiente entre nosotros se torno un poco extraño, no hablamos, solo caminábamos uno junto al otro de camino a la salida y a la parada de bus, Sasuke no dejo de comportarse con el caballero que es; esto era confuso Sasuke había tomado mi primer beso y aunque fue él el que me lo robo yo no hice nada por apartarme, ese momento fue tan cálido que en cierta forma no quería apartarme, por otro lado quería llorar, de rabia o de tristeza de cualquier cosa, no tenía en mente dar mi primer beso a un príncipe o al amor de mi vida, pero él no decía nada y no me gustaba la idea de que mi primer beso se tratara de un impulso solamente.

Bajamos del bus, tenía que calmarme mi madre podía leerme cuando tenía algo dándome vueltas en la cabeza y no desistía hasta que le dijera esa situación era bastante incomoda para mi, me sentía patética al ahogarme en un vaso de agua. Pasamos junto a un pequeño parque al que solíamos venir de niños, desvié mi caminar para sentarme en el columpio, Sasuke me seguía en silencio, me mecí un poco con los pies, apreté mis manos en las cadenas buscando el valor de hablar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- veía mis pies no podía encararlo.

-Una vez me caí de ese columpio y me raspe la rodilla, tú corriste y me pusiste una bandita, pensé que yo era importante para ti- levante mi mirada Sasuke hablaba pero sin verme directamente -pero solo eras amable, siempre has sido amable con todos y eso me molesta- giro a verme yo solo baje la mirada –una oportunidad- sus manos se ajustaron a las cadenas del columpio donde estaba yo- volví a alzar la mirada para ver esos negros ojos suplicar –déjame ser tan especial para ti como lo eres para mi- su semblante era serio como lo era siempre, pero esa mirada junto con la sonrisa que me dejo ver hace unas horas, quería ver más esta parte de él.

Me levante del columpio y acune su rostro en mis manos.

-De acuerdo- él bajo su rostro a mi nivel y me beso de nuevo, el movimiento era suave, dulce.

Sasuke ya era especial para mí pero ahora pondría todo de mí para que no dejara de serlo.


End file.
